


Fly High

by namdawons



Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namdawons/pseuds/namdawons
Summary: It feels weird to be normal in a world scattered with heroes. But that’s what Jiwon prefers to be.Normal.The only thing she has to worry about are grading papers, lesson planning, and her heroic friends coming home in one piece.That is, until she meets clumsy scientist Song Hayoung.





	1. 001

**Author's Note:**

> ‘In a world full of superheros, it sometimes feels weird to be normal but that’s what I am and that’s what I prefer to be. So when you, in a science experiment gone wrong, give me powers, you bet I’m pissed. I don’t care how cute you are as you stumble over your explanations – you need to fix this now.’ au
> 
> @pennyforyourotp (tumblr)

Jiwon bolts up, taking in a deep breath, her heart seemed to be racing a hundred kilometres per hour. Frantic eyes looking around to check her surroundings. 

Suddenly, the door to her room bursts open and a girl with orange hair comes in.

“Jiwonie! You’re awake. I carried you to your bed when you fell asleep in the kitchen, oh, and Jiheon marked your tests for you.”

Jiwon rubbed her tired eyes. “Thanks, Chaeng. You know you guys didn’t have to do that. You two have school to worry about.”

“It’s no problem unnie. It’s what we superheroes do best!” Chaeyoung grinned before lifting up her bed as if she’s picking up a stone from the ground and grabbed what seemed to be her tracksuit.

“See you later unnie.” Chaeyoung says before closing the door to their shared room.

Jiwon checks the time on her phone. If Chaeyoung was still here, it means she’s not late for today’s field trip. The anxiety she felt when she woke up subsided, and she plops back down on her pillow, and drapes her arm over her eyes.

“Good morning unnie!” 

Two voices said simultaneously after a millisecond of silence. The high school teacher screams as she flails around in her bed – her limbs going in different directions. 

One voice came from a short girl that was currently hanging from the ceiling with a web, and another one was from a floating girl’s head.

“One of you guys are going to kill me one day,” Jiwon said under her breath.

Nagyung giggled as the rest of her body started to appear slowly, while Seoyeon slid off her web and landed on her feet. 

Jiwon notices that they were in their training attire. She sits up on her bed and crosses her arms in front of her chest as she gave the two a stern look, narrowing her eyes at the duo.

“Are you two skipping classes again?”

After realizing they’ve been caught, Nagyung suddenly disappears again, and Seoyeon shoots one of her webs on the ceiling to escape to the living room.

Jiwon sighs and shakes her head. At least the two are serious about one thing. Training their powers.

“Oh, morning, Jiwon. The cafe’s waffle machine broke, hope you like pancakes,” 

A paper bag floats its way towards Jiwon, who was already dressed and running her hands through her damp hair.

“Thanks, Saerom unnie,”

“Are you not going to train with Nagyung and Seoyeon today?” Jiwon asked, taking a bite of her pancake. Noticing the girl was dressed in a more formal attire today, rather than her usual jeans and sweatshirt combo.

“I can’t. I took someone’s shift today, and I have to visit Jiheon’s school,” Saerom grumbles the last part.

“I keep telling her to just go to SKY Academy like Chaeyoung, and actually learn something at her level,”

Saerom eyes the couch on the living room and all the cushions and pillows on it start to levitate. She clicks her tongue when she couldn’t find what she was looking for, ignoring the mess that was floating along with the others — which was not like her, but the older girl seemed to be in a rush.

Jiwon finally takes notice of the floating items above her head, and immediately knew what was going on. Saerom couldn’t find her car keys again.

“Jiheon has her reasons. I’m pretty sure having enhanced supernatural intelligence at such a young age is taking a toll on her and being in a normal high school is helping her cope with it,” Jiwon explains as she also helps Saerom look for her keys.

Her eyes catch a lump on the napkin in front of her. She lifts it up, and sure enough under it was Saerom’s keys.

“Found it.”

Hearing the familiar jingle of keys catches Saerom’s attention. Jiwon throws it towards her — but being a bad thrower, it doesn’t go towards her direction. But luckily Saerom uses her telekinetic powers to catch it.

Jiwon can see the stress still etched on Saerom’s face. The older girl took Jiheon under her wing when she rescued her a couple years back, so she understands where she’s coming from — they both want the best for Jiheon. The two oldest were had to be the parental figures for Jiheon and the other three.

With a smile, the shorter haired girl nodded. All the floating objects were slowly brought down and back into its place.

“You’re right,”

Saerom downs her cup of coffee before making her way to the door.

Jiwon was glad Saerom’s positivity was back.

“Alright, I’ll see you later, Jiwon. Have fun at your field trip!”

-

SKY Academy surely is nothing like any other school in South Korea. It was a building with a modernistic design – windows that reflects the sun’s rays, it’s towering height of five floors, and clean white walls. The building was elevated on a base made to withstand all the crazy happenings in the building, while being surrounded by water to make the school look less intimidating. And the entrance leading to the doors involves, in a regular human’s case, walking down a cemented path leading up to a flight of stairs.

The students of OTR High School marvelled at the sight as they got off the bus. They whisper amongst themselves as they grew anxious at what was behind those doors. Were they going to be bombarded by superheroes? Were they going to be safe from said superheroes? Can they all fly? What exactly does happen in a school filled with people with enhanced special abilities?

Jiwon laughs at their reactions as she stays calm and does a head count. 

-

“Looks like it’s a full house today,” Jisun comments, watching the students get off their school busses.

“Mhm, luckily today is a half day. Almost half the students are gone, save for the ones helping out,” Gyuri said as she makes her way beside Jisun.

“Have you seen Hayoung by any chance?” the taller girl asked.

“I think I saw her setting up her station. She did say she was coming in extra early today to prepare.”

The two continue to converse as they themselves make their way to the exhibition. Discussing what they were going to show in this year’s exhibition.

“You think she’s going to show that experiment she’s been working on?” Gyuri asked.

“I don’t know… she wasn’t vocal about what exactly she was going to show for this year’s exhibition,” Jisun replied tilting her head, trying to recall if Hayoung mentioned anything about the fair.


	2. 002

A flood of high school students entered the academy, sporting their school uniforms in different colours. Excitement rose as they got closer and closer to the doors where the annual SKY Academy Exhibition was being held.

The double doors opened, revealing hundreds of scientists in white lab coats working on their stations. The high ceilings were littered with drones – some were the size of a shoe box and some were as big as two one-litre bottles. Each station had their own holographic screens to show the process of their work, a few had robots or a student – or both – from the academy to demonstrate their scientific findings.

Jiwon lets her class venture on their own, as long as they meet at the entrance at the promised time, as she herself looks around too.

She was mostly fascinated by the work that goes on building up to the final product. It helps her learn and understand more about these regular people with powers – it definitely helped her manage to live in a house filled with five other girls with powers.

“Jiwon unnie!”

The high school teacher felt the wind get knocked out of her system as Chaeyoung clung onto her, lifting her up from the ground.

“Careful Chaeyoung, you were this close to slamming her into the ground,” a voice behind them said.

Jiwon couldn’t make out who was behind them, but she can tell by the voice the person was a female.

Chaeyoung gave Jiwon another hug, before putting her down slowly.

Jiwon fixes her top before turning around to greet, who she assumes to be, one of the professors in the academy.

What she didn’t expect was a woman with the softest complexion, greeting her with a smile.

“H-hi!” She stutters out, taken completely by surprise.

“I’m Park Jiwon, I’m a BioChem teacher at OTR High School,” Jiwon reaches her hand out to introduce herself.

“Likewise. Song Hayoung, I’m one of the scientists and professors, here in the academy.” she said in a slow manner.

Hayoung reaches out her hand to shake Jiwon’s.

“You must be one of Lee Chaeyoung’s guardians. I’m glad to finally meet you. Chaeyoung is an excellent student here, though I do have to remind her to tone it down sometimes — but other than that she’s a good student.”

Jiwon was so distracted by her smile that she just nods at what the scientist said and forgot to let go, until the other woman did first — luckily Hayoung didn’t seem to notice.

“That’s good to hear,” Jiwon said with an awkward smile, placing her hands in her pockets.

“I don’t know if you’re aware. Chaeyoung actually has detention today, so, as her punishment she is my personal assistant for today.”

Jiwon makes eye contact with the younger girl. Even though Chaeyoung was a foot taller than the older girl, she felt rather tiny under her gaze.

“I see…Well, I hope she learns her lesson after this.”

If this were a scene from an anime, Jiwon would have her eyes darken while her eyes were transformed into diamonds and Chaeyoung would transform into a chibi version of herself with a giant sweat drop on her forehead.

“Would you like to check out my station?” Hayoung asked, breaking the small tension between the two.

Jiwon’s expression changed like a flick of a switch.

“Sure! Tell me more about it,” Jiwon makes her way beside Hayoung.

Chaeyoung gagged at her older friend’s obvious crush on her professor.

Hayoung leads the two to her station. Like everyone else, she had a robot – it guarded her spot using its detection system, and holographic screens behind a white table which played animated videos and notes about her experiment.

“It’s a drug that me and my team have been working on for the past four years. It’s called ‘Dextroamphetamine’ It was an old experiment that has been left unfinished in one of the file cabinets back at HQ,” Hayoung said.

Jiwon seemed skeptical at what the scientist said, specifically her last sentence.

“Is there a reason why it was unfinished?”

Hayoung simply shrugs. “On the notes it just said no one was willing to try the drug,”

“Until, I decided reopen the experiment.” She said proudly.

The brunette opens a metallic briefcase filled with pill sized capsules. “These tiny capsules are the prototypes,”

“And these, are the actual drug.” She pulls out a smaller metallic briefcase, filled with the same looking capsules.

“It took a year and a half of research, six months to produce the prototype, another year of making the actual product, and since then we’ve been testing them with supers – and came back with good results.”

Hayoung takes one from the small briefcase and tosses one to Chaeyoung. After a nod of approval from the scientist, the younger girl swallowed the pill with no water and waits for it to enter her system.

“It takes about thirteen point four seconds for the Dextroamphetamine to enter the system. Dextroamphetamine is a stimulant that helps enhances a hero’s performance – in Chaeyoung’s case, her strength. It’ll also increase the hero’s ability to pay attention and stay focused on their activity.”

As if on cue, Chaeyoung does a backflip, extending one of her legs – completely splitting one of the bigger drones in half. From there, she jumps on one of the broken halves, doing a spinning kick knocking down two more drones, and landing back on her feet. Next, she runs towards the wall, jumps and bounces back in the air and punches through two smaller drones, and lands on the floor with her fist extended out – leaving a dent on the ground.

Everyone’s attention was briefly turned towards Hayoung’s station. The spectacle that just happened catching everyone’s attention.

“I wouldn’t call it a downfall, but this only lasts for less than five minutes. My team and I are figuring out how to make the Dextroamphetamine last longer, because it seems as though a person’s power extracts a huge amount each passing second!”

Jiwon’s jaw dropped at what just happened. She knew Chaeyoung was strong, but she didn’t know she was able to do all those moves – the younger girl just started learning how to control her powers.

It was impressive how the human species has come this far, and how much science has contributed to it – from walking on all fours to almost half of the population not using their feet or technology to get from one place to another.

“So, how does it dissolve without water?” Jiwon asked.

“Inside the pill is a powder. So, you don’t even have to swallow it, you can split it in half and inhale it too,” Hayoung said as she picks up one of the pills without breaking eye contact with Jiwon. Not noticing that she picked one up from the smaller briefcase.

The shorter girl examined the pill up close. Half was white while the other was transparent, almost plastic-like. Out of curiosity, Jiwon breaks it in half and spills the content on the palm of her hand. The powder was a dark purple colour.

“I’m going to check up on Chaeyoung. Do you mind just looking after my station?” Hayoung asked.

Jiwon nods with a smile, watching Hayoung disappear into the crowd before bringing her attention back to the Dextroamphetamine.

She brings it up to her nose to get a sense of how it smells. Jiwon flinches when the powder seemed to have hit the back of her throat, coughing shortly after. Her eyes were starting to blur, there was a loud ringing sound in her ears, her head feels like it was about to explode, and breathing through her mouth and nose was a struggle. It felt like she was trapped in a plastic bag.

“What’d you think unnie? Did I look cool?” Chaeyoung asked with a grin, standing with her hands on her waist proudly.

Her question was left unanswered as Jiwon drops to the floor, clutching her head while panting.

“Jiwon-ssi? A-are you okay?” Hayoung rushes to her side, cupping her face in her hands.

The younger woman was now breathing heavily through her mouth, with tears running down the sides of her face.

“H – Ha – “Jiwon tried to call out Hayoung’s name.

With each passing second, it was getting harder and harder for her to breathe. The pain was slowly consuming her whole body.

Hayoung sees the capsule clutched tightly in between Jiwon’s fingers, and purple powder on the side of Jiwon’s nose. Her brows furrowed as she takes the pills and takes a closer inspection.

DEXTAPH01

Fuck.

“Chaeyoung take her to the lab now!” Hayoung said with urgency.

With no hesitation, Chaeyoung picks up the struggling Jiwon with ease. Her worry grew when Jiwon felt lighter in her arms. The older woman curls into a ball in Chaeyoung’s arms, as her hand shakily reaches out to grab a hold of the taller girl’s shirt.

“H-help,” Jiwon manages to say in the quietest voice.

Chaeyoung grits her teeth and runs into the crowd. Not bothering that she was pushing people.

“This is an emergency! Move!”

Hayoung runs closely behind her, with the same amount of worry – if not more – on her face.

_A regular dose of Dextroamphetamine for a person with superpowers is equal to a human overdosing in Adderall. The Dextroamphetamine is not meant for humans. Though, we cannot prove it, it’s too dangerous and risky to do so._

_It can lead to death._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont forget to leave a comment i rlly wanna know what yall think   
> and follow me on twt @versacedawon


	3. 003

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm i just want to clarify some things that i think is making yall confused  
> \- their hair colours are all in love bomb era cuz i feel like it made sense??  
> \- hayoung jisun and gyuri are normal scientists while the rest have powers and jiwon is the only "normal" one as in; out of everyone she has a regular job lmao  
> \- nagyung and saerom's powers seem similar but i swear they're different! i based nagyung's power on violet from the incredibles lol 

Just as she was about to turn the corner, Hayoung was picked up from the ground and thrown towards the wall – making the concrete underneath crack. The impact left her body pain, she swore she saw her life flash before her eyes. She limps as she tried to get back on her feet.

 

“Chaeyoung, calm down!” a girl with half pink and half blue hair, and another girl wearing a school uniform hold Chaeyoung back.

 

Another girl – much shorter than her – stands in front of Hayoung, and an older woman – who Hayoung recognizes as one of Chaeyoung’s guardians, places herself in the middle.

 

“Calm down?! Saerom unnie, how are you so calm about this? Jiwon unnie hasn’t woken up in two days because of _her_ drug, and you expect me to stay calm?!?” Chaeyoung yells back.

 

The mention of Jiwon’s voice makes Hayoung’s heart sink, the guilt eating her up once again. Hopefully, what she was about to say will put everyone at ease.

 

“She’s awake,”

 

Hayoung’s voice halts the argument between Saerom and Chaeyoung. The orange haired girl releases herself from her friends’ grip and walks towards her, the girl that was in front of Hayoung moves aside too.

 

Chaeyoung once again picks her up by her collar.

 

“This better not be a joke –“her voice was low and serious, and not the usual loud and cheerful voice you would usually hear.

 

“Jiwon-ssi’s finger twitched. Three times.”

 

A collection of gasps can be heard from the group. Saerom sighs in relief and gathers all the girls into a group hug as they shed a few tears.

 

“They moved her into another room. If you let go of me, I can show you where she is.”

 

-

_“What?!”_

_“She accidentally gave her the real capsule instead of the prototype…”_

_“Jesus fucking…”_

 

Jiwon opens her eyes after hours of passing out. She looks around, noticing the white walls and smell of disinfectant. Her body still felt weak; she can barely move her head to the side to see who the two unfamiliar voices belonged to.

 

_“I don’t know how this girl’s body managed to survive. Her CT scans show that her internal organs aren’t damaged and is functioning fine,”_

_“It’s a miracle that she survived…”_  
  


 

After much effort, Jiwon finally turns her head to see who was talking. But, to her surprise she was the only person in the room.

 

“E-excuse me?” She calls out, her voice hoarse.

 

_“It looks like she only suffered a minor head injury, probably from the impact of the fall.”_

 

Jiwon reaches up when the voice in her head said that, feeling the rough texture of the compression bandage wrapped around her head.

 

She suddenly gets a flashback of what happened. The Dextroamphetamine and pain all coming back to her, making it feel like her head was being crushed. To make it worse, the voices continue to talk, it sounded like it was coming from her head. But, Jiwon knows it’s not – these were two distinct voices that didn’t sound like hers. She felt like she was going mad.

 

Jiwon lets out a deafening scream when she felt an unbearable pain in her head. The cabinets in the room started to shake, the glass of water beside her fell and broke into pieces on the floor, and the lights in the room started to flicker.

 

She clasps her hands over her mouth, noticing the change in her voice. The voices in her head stopped, and everything was quiet.

 

And a mess.

 

The door to her room bursts open and two women in white lab coats came in. One was tall with medium length brown hair, while the other was shorter and had brown hair donning a pair of wire-rimmed glasses.

 

Five other bodies enter the room; Saerom, Seoyeon, Chaeyoung, Nagyung, Jiheon. They all looked at her with a mix of relief and worry on their faces.

 

Jiwon was so confused. Why was she here, why could she hear Jiheon breathing from where she was, why was her voice like this, why could she hear other people’s voices in her head, what exactly did the Dextroamphetamine do to her body.

 

But she was too afraid to open her mouth.

 

Just then, her ears picked up a sound. Someone was running towards them.

 

“Is she awake?” said a familiar voice.

 

Another person with a white lab coat entered the room. Brown hair, bangs that stopped right above her brows, and doe-like eyes.

 

_Hayoung._

She felt somewhat safer with her presence in the room.

 

One of the scientists in the group cleared her throat. The taller one of the two, her narrow eyes stared intently at Hayoung and then softened towards Jiwon.

 

“My name is Jang Gyuri, I am one of the scientists of SKY Academy. To avoid any further damages and injuries. Let me and my partner, Jisun, finish first. And if you have any questions just type it on your phone.”

 

The shorter girl beside Gyuri – Jisun – places her phone beside her on the bed.

 

Gyuri’s voice was exactly like the voice in her head, and the other voice was most likely Jisun.

 

“Park Jiwon, when Chaeyoung brought you here into the laboratory, we’ve noticed remains of Dextroamphetamine on your face – specifically around your nose area. After close examination, we’ve found traces of it in your nasal passage, as well as in your respiratory system. It didn’t take long for the Dextroamphetamine to enter your blood cells and your brain – which explained the sharp pair you’ve experienced when you inhaled the powder.” Gyuri explains as she scrolled through the medical notes on her tablet.

 

“W-what does that mean, professor?” Saerom asked, concern etched in her voice.

 

Gyuri and Jisun looked at each other, before Jisun decided to break the news.

 

“Park Jiwon now has the power of ‘Acoustikinesis’. She now has the ability to intensify and manipulate sound and sound waves.”

 

The room fell silent. You could see the shock written on everyone’s face. In most cases, everyone was born with their powers – like Saerom, Chaeyoung, and Jiheon. Or, like Seoyeon and Nagyung, who got their powers after an accident. Never have they heard of anyone who got their powers by consuming a drug.

 

“The Dextroamphetamine is only meant for people with powers. We have no records of it being tested on humans, because it is dangerous, illegal, and unethical…I’m surprised your body has survived the effects because the dosage of the chemicals is too high to be consumed by a regular human being.” Jisun continues.

 

“I thought your family had a history of having powers and it somehow got passed down on to you, but you don’t. Which is impressive,” Jisun adds.

 

There was so much information to take in that Jiwon wanted to faint again, she was hoping that it was all a dream.

 

“But how did she even get a hold of the Dextroamphetamine? Not to mention, the DEXTAPH01?” Chaeyoung asked.

 

“I thought professor Song made prototypes,” she added.

 

The two scientists made eye contact with their colleague, urging her to tell them her part of the news.

 

Hayoung sighed and clasped her hands in front of her.

 

“I accidentally gave you DEXTAPH01. Which is _not_ the prototype…”

 

Jiwon stares at Hayoung blankly, with all sorts of emotions running through her body. Her normal life was thrown out the window just like that, because of Hayoung.

 

Jiwon’s expression on her face changed. Her brows furrowed, her right eye was twitching, opening her mouth ready to speak.

 

“J-Jiwon-ssi, please let me- “

 

Hayoung’s words were cut off by a death-defying scream, making her and everyone else in the room cover their ears. The whole room was shaking again like it was before.

 

Nagyung uses her forcefields to shield everyone from Jiwon’s voice.

 

Jiwon climbs out of the bed and walks towards Hayoung, trying to breakthrough Nagyung’s barrier with her fists. But because she was still weak and doesn’t know how to control her powers, she passes out again.

 

Hayoung catches her in time. The weight of guilt is heavy on her shoulders.

 

Jiwon felt lightheaded and weak, she doesn’t even have the energy to stand up. She looks up to see who caught her – expecting it to be Chaeyoung. But when she was face to face with Hayoung, Jiwon doesn’t know if she should be feeling butterflies in her stomach or punch her right there and then.

 

“Y-you did this…” the smaller girl said in a low husky voice.

 

The brunette slowly stood up and jabbed her finger on Hayoung’s chest.

 

The scientist gulped and raises her hands in front of her.

 

“Y-yes. And I take full responsibility, and I am very, _very,_ sorry,”

 

Hayoung continues to walk backwards as Jiwon walks closer and closer towards her.

 

“Well ‘sorry isn’t going to be enough to fix all of this!” Jiwon yelled, but in her normal voice.

 

Everyone flinched when they heard her raise her voice, Nagyung was ready to use her forcefield to protect everyone.

 

“I-I understand. I will do my best to find a solution to th- “

 

Jiwon cuts Hayoung off once again, “Solution?! Miss Song, I am no scientist in your level, but I’m pretty sure it is scientifically impossible to reverse this,”

 

Hayoung’s back hits the edge of the table.

 

Jiwon was about to continue her rant, not caring that Hayoung was against the table. Until, her right leg decides to randomly give out on her, making her stumble and fall on top of Hayoung.

 

Her lips perfectly landing on Hayoung’s lips.

 

A collection of gasps filled the room. With Saerom covering Jiheon’s eyes, and Jisun covering hers with her tablet. Gyuri couldn’t believe her own pair of eyes, while the three same aged friends couldn’t control their laughter.

 

They slowly pull apart, staring at each other with wide eyes at what just happened.

 

Jiwon blinked rapidly while Hayoung turned her attention to the ceiling, both donning bright pink cheeks.

 

“Jiwon unnie made the first move, can you believe that?!” Chaeyoung joked between Nagyung and Seoyeon.

 

“I heard that!” Jiwon almost breaks her neck when she heard the three whisper amongst themselves.

 

“Looks like the Dextroamphetamine not only gave her the power to raise her voice, but also hear, literally, everything.” Jisun whispers to Gyuri.

 

Gyuri nods and adds, “We should all be careful with our words when she’s in the room.”

 

“That too!” Jiwon turns her attention towards Gyuri and Jisun.

 

Hayoung clears her throat, catching Jiwon’s attention.

 

“I-I will do my best to come up with a solution. I can’t guarantee you that my team and I can come up with an antidote that fast, but I will try,” 

 

Hayoung grabs a pen and paper from her coat and scribbles her number down, giving it to Jiwon.

 

“Let’s keep in touch. If you are experiencing any problems, don’t hesitate to contact me, okay?”

 

“And she got her number! Jiwon unnie is on a roll today!” Jiwon heard Chaeyoung say under her breath.

 

“I swear to god, Chaeyoung. I will yell in your ear if you say one more thing.” Jiwon threatens, red face and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twt @versacedawon
> 
> if u have questions just comment or drop sum (https://curiouscat.me/091500) and as always leave a comment i like seeing what yall think about the fic :(


	4. a/n

sorry this is not an update, but an announcement that it is the last chapter! i know i promised a couple more chapters, i was actually planning on making one more and then a bonus chapter. and here's why im ending it at chapter 3:

i had this series all planned out. as in, from their powers, summaries, and the content of the chapters themselves. i even had a friend proofread it. and i was satisfied with everything - the story flowed well imo, and i was getting positive feedback so i was satisfied (keyword: was). until i read it over again and it felt empty? and rushed? my initial plan was to post the stories once a week. i didnt change much in ch3, hayoung and jiwon were going to kiss one way or another, i wanted to end the story with a possibility of them falling for each other?? so i decided to make a 4th chapter, but because i never planned to make a 4th chapter i didnt know what to do, and it was beginning to drag out. and i havent even started on the bonus chapter too ;(

so now i decide to stick with the original ending, which is chapter 3. im really sorry if u anticipated for more?? i really want to extend it, but it just didnt flow right :( 

maybe ill come back to it again??? i hope i do.

but i would like to thank u all for the comments and glad that u all liked it as much as me, it was really fun finding a power for each member and researching the proper name of the drug, and writing my first superhero au. idk if i mentioned it, but i work at a pharmacy so i decided to put what ive learned into this story, and it made it even more fun to write. 

once again, thank you <3

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt @versacedawon
> 
> if u have questions just comment, dm me on twt?? or drop sum (https://curiouscat.me/091500)  
> pls do comment and tell me what u think bc this is my first fromis fic ;(


End file.
